Beneath the Mask
by Kesler
Summary: Tasha becomes friends with Draco just before 5th year. She begins to learn more about him. By the time they get to 6th year, she learns of his plans and wants to know more. PLEASE R&R! poss. romance
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **okay...so this is my supercool first ever fanfic...i hope everyone enjoys! special thanks go to Sars (no not the disease/epidemic) for basically helping me start this and also to Beccalie for my supercool title!

disclaimer: unfortunately...i'm not Jo Rowling (although that would be kinda awesome-ish/weird-ish lol hehe) Tasha is mine...that's it

* * *

Rain poured down outside as Tasha Graybelle looked out of the window of the Malfoy Manor. It was August 31st, and Sunday, September 1st could not come any faster. Time seemed to be at a standstill as Tasha suddenly came out of the trance that the rain seemed to do to her.

"Tasha, dear," said Narcissa Malfoy, "why don't you come here for a moment."

"Oh, okay," she replied numbly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," she inquired, knowing full well that Tasha was not okay. Tasha had thought that the first few times she'd come here, Narcissa actually cared, but now she knew better. Tasha couldn't believe that it had been only a week since the fight, but she knew that the minute the fight began, she would be going to the Malfoy's.

Whenever the Graybelle's fought, it was that whole "go to your room" type ending, except this time it had been one of the bad ones.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she left the room once more.

Jennifer Graybelle and Narcissa Malfoy had always gotten along great, so whenever her and Tasha fought, Tasha would go to the Malfoy's while Jennifer went away on some far away vacation. Tasha had always just taken it as her mom not wanting to deal, and that's how she would always be. Plus, Jennifer knew that Tasha and Draco were not friends, and could therefore ensure Tasha having a boring time.

Lately Tasha had been occupying her time walking around the house and courtyard and had bumped into Draco several times. After awhile it became apparent that Draco was not just "bumping into her." So that afternoon, when she saw him again she decided to figure out what was going on.

"Jeez Graybelle, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't think that we keep running into each other," she replied with just as much wit and sarcasm. "So what do you have to say to me?" she asked. "For real."

"Well why are you _really _here this time?"

"My mom's on vacation, and you know where my dad is," Tasha replied. For Draco did know (and was one of the few who did) about her father and his life sentence in Azkaban.

"You two had a fight then, did you?" he asked as he sat down on a bench in the courtyard.

She sat down next to him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well I could sorta tell by how unhappy you are whenever you come, plus the fact that I would've used that excuse too if my mum sent me away just before school started."

He seemed to know exactly what she was going through.

"Draco, how is it that we've known each other so long, and this is basically the first real conversation we've ever had?"

"I dunno. I guess neither of us really ever considered being friends. We probably hated each other when we were little because of the whole 'cooties' issue, but I hope I'm safe in assuming that we're both over that," he finished.

"Yeah," she replied. This was weird. She felt like she was talking to a totally different Draco.

Soon they became silent and it became awkward between them again.

"Hey Tasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could ever, erm-"

"Consider ourselves friends Draco," she finished, knowing that he had wanted to say it, but for some reason couldn't find the guts to. "And Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that we're friends, we have to work on your ability to talk to people. Especially the girl type people…other than your mother," she added seeing the look on his face.

He remained silent. Tasha looked at him. He smirked. "Fat chance."

* * *

**final a/n: **well...i hope anyone who took their time to actually read this enjoyed it...any suggestions are welcome...

Kesler


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** okay...so...

Delano: ANYONE WHO READS THIS SHOULD LOOK UP DELANO AND READ HER STORIES! yo sars...some virtual chocolate goes to you, as well as some virtual birthday cake! lol thanks for bein a first and hopefully not only review.

Georgie: u perv...well if u actually read this chapter, you will notice that NO ONE ever gets naked.

Disclaimer: I'm no Jo...TASHA IS MINE! lol

* * *

Tasha woke up the next morning around 9am. She was very eager to go back to Hogwarts, and couldn't wait until 10 when they would be getting ready to leave to go to Platform 9 ¾.

Once she got dressed, she went downstairs and found that there wasn't the usual arrangement of assorted breakfast items laid out.

"Hmm," she muttered to herself, "I wonder what's going on." She went and sat down on the sofa in the living room and picked up the _Daily Prophet._ She began reading through and came upon an article about something absolutely ridiculous, but seeing as that's all the _Prophet_ had been printing, she took a chance and began reading.

"Ugh, Potter…" Draco scowled over her shoulder, "he'll do anything for a spot of glory these days."

"It's despicable," Tasha added. She absolutely loathed Harry Potter. Not only because he was in Gryffindor, Slytherin's rival, but because he seemed to think that he was better than her. Tasha had had a few run-ins with him before, each of them progressively worse than the last. She probably hated him just as much as Draco did, if not more. "Draco, where's breakfast this morning?"

"Oh, mum got rid of our house-elf yesterday. Didn't seem to meet her standards. She has to find a new one after she leaves us at King's Cross."

"Oh," Tasha replied, "well that's rotten luck. I guess we'll – I'll just eat on the train then."

_Are you serious?_ That food is gross! I'll have mum stop somewhere," he replied.

"Well come on then! The ministry car is here!" Narcissa yelled from the front door, "get your trunks!"

As soon as Tasha and Draco had gotten their trunks into the car, they were on their way to a café in London, and then off to King's Cross. By the time they had reached King's Cross, they had finished their breakfasts and were now thoroughly full.

When the ministry car dropped Tasha, Draco, and Narcissa off, they took their trunks and proceeded towards the barrier. They each casually made their way onto platform 9 ¾ and once Narcissa came through, she proceeded to give her son a long-winded speech. One in which Tasha could not help overhearing.

"Now Draco," she began, "I want you to be careful about who you confide in." She dropped her voice to a whisper, one where Tasha could barely hear what she said, "and make sure you watch the papers. Your father and I will send letters every few days with anything about what's going on. And be careful about Potter."

"Yes mum, you told me before," Draco said, somewhat impatiently.

"Well, must be off then. I have to find a new house-elf. Kisses!" and she gave him a kiss and walked away.

"So your mum wont be coming, I assume?" he asked.

"What? – Oh, no I don't expect her."

"Well then we ought to find a compartment." He had said it so nonchalantly that she almost didn't realize what he was saying.

"O-Okay." Truthfully she had been hoping to sit with Emily, the girl who was basically her only _true_ friend, but in spite of learning more about what Draco's mother had been talking about, she followed him.

Soon they came upon an empty compartment about halfway down the train, and they put their trunks inside. Tasha decided to go find Emily, and explain (briefly) why she would not be sitting with her, while Draco went to go find a few more Slytherin's to join them.

He came back with a group of other 5th years. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Tasha had never cared for Crabbe or Goyle because of their stupidity, or Pansy Parkinson for her need to prove that she could handle a boyfriend, especially to Draco. She had never seen or heard of Blaise Zabini do anything _too_ irrational, but she didn't really know him that well.

When she walked into the compartment, she sat down next to Draco in the only available seat. They were talking about something until just after she sat down. Pansy Parkinson had just asked a question, but Tasha hadn't heard it.

"Oh, well mum says that I should be nicer to her, so I figured I'd let her sit with us," Draco said softly, almost inaudibly. Pansy laughed and the rest joined in.

Tasha got up and went to leave the compartment, but made sure to give both Pansy and Draco equally horrible glares. But when she looked at Draco's face, it wasn't one of happiness or success, but one of sadness and remorse. It was only for a split second, but Tasha didn't have time to think about it right now.

She stormed down the train and headed towards the compartment that Emily was in. When she arrived, she found Emily sitting by herself, half crying.

"Em, what's wrong?"

Emily only just then realized that Tasha was at the door.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly," she said.

"Em, you can tell me anything, we're best friends."

"What about Draco?" she asked sarcastically.

"He's a jerk, and always will be. I was just dumb enough to think that maybe he'd changed," Tasha said.

Tasha and Emily exchanged quick glances and they both laughed. The rest of the train ride passed rather quickly. They talked and laughed the whole way to Hogwarts. When they arrived, someone opened the compartment door.

"Tasha, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**final a/n:** thanks for reading...i hope you liked it!

please REVIEW!

Kesler


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** okay, to all of my beloved reviewers (except Georgie) THANKS! everyone's reviews made me feel all special! lol okay, so i hope everyone likes this chapter. Especially a certain part of it which i had a lot of fun writing.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of these characters except Tasha...and Emily. Yeah, i think that's all...

* * *

"Tasha, I need to talk to you."

Tasha looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing at the compartment door.

"About what!" she yelled. There was definitely some anger building up.

"Can I _please_ just talk to you?" he pleaded.

"Come to talk to me about how your mum makes you hang around me some more!"

"No. That's just it. My mum doesn't _make_ me hang around you. I liked hanging out with you this past week. We became friends, and I'm glad. It's just not that easy.

"Not that easy? What do you mean 'not that easy'?"

"It's hard to tell them stuff. Especially when they don't want to hear it. It's just easier to keep a secret," he said. Tasha knew that when he said 'they' that he meant his friends. Tasha of all people knew that when you do something a certain way for four years, it was difficult to change.

"I see," Tasha said, mulling it all over in her head. "You now they're going to find out somehow."

"I know," he replied.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just told them yourself?"

"I don't know. That's the thing with them. I never know."

"Well, can you really trust them then? I mean you should be able to talk to them. If you cant even do that then how can you really even be friends?"

"They're all I've got," he began, "unless you still want to be my friend?"

"I want to be able to trust you Draco, I really do, but until you tell them, there's not really anything I can do about it. Not with the way you acted earlier."

Tasha suddenly thought back to the look on his face when she left the compartment earlier. _Can I still trust him?_ she thought. _That look made him seem trustworthy. I still don't know though…_

All of a sudden, she was pulled back to her senses.  
"Tasha? C'mon! The train's almost empty. I'm starved!" Emily was standing in the doorway. But Tasha still hadn't finished talking to Draco. Unfortunately though, Draco seemed to have thought it was enough for now, because he began to walk out of the compartment.

"Hey, you can sit by me at the feast if you want," she told him, although she had a very good idea of what the answer would be.

"I would, but you're right. I shouldn't be seen hanging around you until I tell them. It'd probably be worse if they found out any other way. I'll tell them soon. Don't worry," he responded as he gave a small smile.

"Okay," Tasha said. And with that, he left the compartment with Tasha just standing there, thinking the same thing she had a few days ago. That she was again seeing a whole other side of Draco.

Emily stuck her head in the compartment again. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sorry," Tasha answered.

They were the last ones off the train, and ended up in the last carriage, crammed in with a few scared looking second years. They must have realized that Emily and Tasha were Slytherins, and by the looks of it, they weren't.

Once they reached the castle, they filed into the Great Hall, and waited for the new first years. Soon the sorting began, and Tasha clapped loudly with the rest of the Slytherins as the new first year Slytherins joined their table. Then Dumbledore stood up, said his usual word or two, and then the tables magically filled with every sort of wonderful food imaginable. After dinner was, of course, dessert. There was everything from treacle tarts, to puddings, to cakes. Everything was delicious.

Then, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent. "Well, what a wonderful meal. I will just bother you with a few start of term notices, and then you all may go to your common rooms. I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"-hopefully it's someone good!" Theodore Nott said loud enough for the whole Hall to hear.

Dumbledore continued to speak as if nothing at all had happened. "Professor Umbridge."

Everyone clapped as she stood up. She soon began a long speech about we needed careful instruction, and how the minister had appointed her to work in this position.

"I wonder if she'll be better than Lupin. I hated that class. Always favoring Potter," Emily said. It was very true. Professor Lupin had always liked Harry Potter. "And then Moody. He liked Potter a lot too."

"Yeah, but remember, that was just an act. It was really Barty Crouch, A DEATH EATHER…" Tasha said, but only loud enough so that Emily could hear it.

"Yeah, yeah." Emily had always hated talking about she father's 'side-job', even if she really wasn't the one talking about it.

By the time they had finished their conversation, the few people who were left paying attention to Umbridge's speech were clapping. Dumbledore then stood up and addressed the school once more.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. And with that, I would like to remind you that lessons begin tomorrow. Goodnight."

Then, all of the students got up from their tables and began heading towards their dormitories. Tasha and Emily waited a few moments for everyone to clear out, and then stood up to leave. They began walking towards the dungeons near the Slytherin common room. Once they got to the portrait, they realized that they didn't have the password.

"Well what do we do now? We can't wait around all night for someone to come and find us!" Emily stated worriedly.

They didn't have to wait long. Two seventh year boys came walking up to them. "You ladies need to get into the common room?" the one bat asked.

"Well yeah, if you've go the password," Emily said.

"Well of course we've got the password, but who says that we'll give it to you?" another boy started.

"So what do you want from us?" Tasha asked the closest boy with the most seductive voice she could use. She began to close in on him. Soon, she was right up next to him. He began to kiss her, and they moved closer towards the portrait.

"Uh, Tasha?" Emily asked. Tasha didn't answer. Her and that boy were glued at the mouth.

"Serpentsentra," the boy managed to say, and the portrait swung forward. Emily hurriedly walked in, and the other boy followed. Both Emily and this other boy seemed to be in shock at their friends.

But then suddenly, Tasha stopped. "Hey, did I catch your name?" she asked.

"Brian," he said, with a sort of longing in his voice that meant he really didn't want to be talking.

"Well Brian," Tasha said, loud enough for the whole common room to hear, "thanks for the password." And with that, Tasha walked off to her dormitory, Emily following close behind her.

"Whoa Tasha, what made you think of that?" Emily asked once they got to their room. She was clearly amazed.

"Oh, just a little trick I learned over the summer. I did a bit of reading his summer. Picked out all sorts of books," she explained.

"Yeah? How many books did you read this summer?"

"20."

"Whoa, beats last year's record by about 10 books!"

"I know. Well we really didn't have much to do around the house all summer, so I went and got a few books from a muggle bookstore just outside London. You wouldn't believe how many types of books there are to choose-"

"Tasha! Any other day and I would just love to listen to your book stories, but I'm so tired…" Emily trailed off exhaustedly.  
"Yeah, me too. Sorry. Well, goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

**final a/n:** okay...did everyone enjoy that as much as i hoped you would? well...thanks! and make sure to click that little button down there and REVIEW! THANKS!

Kesler


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** okay...so here is chapter four! i hope anyone who actually reads this enjoys it! Props go out to DELANO! i meant to post this on Tuesday, August 2nd (which was her birthday) so that i could give her a proper birthday congratulations to a bunch of random strangers (hehe lol) but alas...she had invited me to spend the night at her house, and i didnt have time to finish it! lol so Delano...here's some virtual birthday cake and chicken patties! lol

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Jo Rowling (it's Rowling, not ROWLANDS...for some person who wrote a disclaimer with such a name...) dont sue me...

* * *

The next morning, Tasha woke up fully refreshed. As soon as she had gotten dressed, she went down to the common room. It was still a little early to go down to breakfast. She sat down in an armchair near the newly lit fire and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag.

_Dear Dad, _

_Hey! Just wondering how you were doing. I'm sure it can't be anywhere near good, knowing where you are. Hopefully this will bring you a few moments of happiness. _

_Well, might as well get this part over first. Mum and I had another row. This time I went to the Malfoy's. Mum went on another trip, God knows where…_

_I really miss you, and I think of you often. I can't wait to hear your voice again._

_Love you with all my heart, _

_Tasha_

She didn't really know what had compelled her to write a letter to her father, but she was glad she had. It had been four years since she'd last spoken to him, and she missed him.

Soon, she found herself at the owlery door. She walked in, and was surprised at who she saw there. It was Harry Potter. He was tying a letter to the leg of his snowy white owl. He turned to see who had come in, and then turned back to his owl once he saw who it was. Obviously trying to tie it faster and avoid a confrontation.

Tasha walked over to her owl, Aulani, and began to tie the letter.

"Potter," Tasha said sarcastically, "fancy seeing you here." Tasha knew she couldn't _not_ keep her mouth shut. She was a Slytherin.

"Graybelle. I'm a bit surprised to see you up so early on the first day of school."

"Well surprise surprise Potter," she scoffed at him. "Have a great first day!" And with that, she left, knowing that he was even more shocked at her for not saying more, than she was at herself. She was in a good mood, and didn't feel the need to possibly spoil her day about a run-in with Potter.

After she left the owlery, she headed down to breakfast. When she got there, she found Emily already sitting there, halfway through a piece of toast.

"Morning," Emily said groggy-eyed. "Where have you been? When I got up, you were already gone, but when I got here, you weren't anywhere to be seen."

"I had to check something at the library," Tasha said, sitting down and taking a piece of toast.

"Like what? I mean we've only been here a day!" Emily explained.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it." Tasha didn't want Emily to know that she had written to anyone, especially her father. Emily didn't know about her father, and this morning, she was in too good of a mood to talk about Azkaban.

_I'll tell her eventually,_ Tasha thought to herself._ Two other people at Hogwarts knowing is good enough for now._

In fact, the only two people, other than her mother and a few choice people her mother had chosen to tell, who really knew were Draco and Dumbledore. Well naturally Dumbledore knew because it had been a problem of getting her to Hogwarts a few years ago when her mother had left Tasha home alone. Then there was Draco. Tasha really couldn't figure out how Draco had gotten her to tell him. She had sworn to herself that she would tell no one, save Emily. But she hadn't even told Emily yet, and it had been 4 years.

When Draco had found out, Tasha had been so upset. She always knew that it had been her father's duty to Voldemort. She just hated the fact that she had let someone find out about it, even if it was another Death Eater's kid. Her father had been a Death Eater that was in Volemort's closest circle. He was not a bad man (considering the circumstances). He had been taken in by his father just as he turned 18. He had no choice. Yes, he had been 'true to the Dark Lord,' but there wasn't much leeway with Voldemort.

He didn't like to let Tasha know about the things he had done for Voldemort. He wanted to be able to let her pick her own future, and whether she worked for Voldemort or not, he had just wanted to make sure that she was able to choose her own future.

**-X-**

Tasha had come home one day from the library, just a few days before her first day at Hogwarts. Her mother was gone again. Her father was often busy working at the Ministry, or doing something for the Dark Lord, so it was natural for him to not be home. But this day had been different. She had come home to find a large tawny owl tapping on the kitchen window. She opened the window and it flew in and landed on the table. She took the letter off of its leg and the owl flew off out the open kitchen window. She carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_To whom it may be concerned:_

_Mr. Simon Graybelle has been arrested and sent to Azkaban. He is charged with the assisted murder of 2 muggles, who at the present time shall remain unnamed. As of August 28, he will remain in Azkaban until a proper sentence is administered. _

_Best Wishes._

_Sincerely, _

_Thomas Rowlands_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Ministry of Magic 

She reread the letter several times. Her dad was in Azkaban. The letter had told her why, but it really didn't explain much.

Soon, she was sobbing. She was in a house all by herself, reading about how her father had been taken to Azkaban. And she didn't even get to say goodbye, or I love you.

**-X-**

"Tasha?" Emily asked. Tasha had heard it, but it sounded so distant. "Earth to Tasha."

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Yeah. So who's the lucky guy?"

"No one."

"So this is why you've been hanging out with Draco lately," Emily said, comprehension dawning on her face. She reached across Tasha and grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice, pouring some into her glass.

Tasha took awhile to respond. "NO!"

"Sure, sure," Emily said. "Well here comes Snape with our schedules." Professor Snape handed them their schedules and walked further down the table, handing out more. Tasha looked over her schedule.

"Well, we've had worse," Tasha said. They had double Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_Typical Monday_, Tasha thought to herself.

"Do you see who we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts with! Bloody Gryffindors!" Emily yelled.

* * *

**final a/n:** okay...so here's the part where i say "I'm stuck and need help!" in a much more formal tone...lol...i would like to know of any suggestions thatYOU (my loyal readers) would like ME (Kesler...the author) to write...i'm at a loss of what to write...and i know where I want to be at 6th year, but i just need to figure out some stuff to put in, in order to get there...(also...i kinda wanna remain faithful to the book, but small adjustments are welcome too)

Thanks in advance! Please Review!

Kesler


End file.
